


Bait and switch

by Luwan_Kyuu



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Masturbation, POV Fenris (Dragon Age), Sexual Frustration, Shame, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwan_Kyuu/pseuds/Luwan_Kyuu
Summary: This is a Fenris POV of the romance between him and Marian Hawke, with all details on how he "handled" the situation the whole time...
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Bait and switch

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I know I should be writing the next chapters of my two others stories... but I couldn't resist...  
> Blame Bioware and the hype they gave me at gamescon. I had to replay Origins, then DA II and Inquisition will follow...   
> For now, it's time for some Fenris smut =3

Nothing could have prepared Fenris for his meeting with Marian Hawke.

He had just decided to stop running away. Since he had been separated from his former master, Danarius, he had been relentlessly hunted down by the mercenaries and slavers that the magister had hired to get him back.

Pretending to be a refugee of the blight, he had managed to make it to Kirkwall. With all of the Fereldians who had taken refuge there, it had been easy for him to blend in and cover his tracks.

After a few weeks in the city, he decided it was time to think about how to fight back. Tired of running away, he came up with an idea of setting up a trap for his pursuers, asking a dwarf he met, Anso, to hire someone to take his place in the trap set by the slavers.

Anso suggested to deal with mercenaries operating in Kirkwall and Fenris had not paid attention to details, too focused on his own objective.

When the day came, he had been watching for the arrival of the mercenaries hired by Anso and saw a small group of four people heading towards the house. It was then easy to get rid of the soldiers in the rear guard.

He had planned to come and help the mercenaries, but it turned out that they didn't really need any assistance. They had gotten rid of Danarius' men with alarming ease. Suddenly realizing that he could find himself in a difficult position if they learned that he had fooled them, he hesitated even to make himself known, but when the captain of the hunters came to intercept them as they were about to leave the alienage, he changed his mind.

He heard the captain calling his lieutenant, and Fenris then noticed that one of the soldiers he thought he had killed had got up to try to warn his superior. He did not, however, have the opportunity to get very far, collapsing before he could say anything important. Coming down the steps, Fenris spoke, addressing the hunter.

"Your men are dead. And your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can."

The hunter stared at him with the same expression that Fenris was used to, disgust and condescension. He grabbed his shoulder and the pain caused by his fingers on his skin made him frown.

"You're going nowhere, slave!”

Anger darkened his mind when he heard this word. By Andraste, he hated this word. The lyrium lit up his skin as his fist, which had become spectral, pierced the hunter's torso, and closed on his heart. He squeezed it between his fingers, killing the man instantly.

"I'm not a slave!”

In his head, a small voice whispered to him, mocking. _Yes, you are_.

His attention turned to the group of mercenaries.

"I apologize. When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the Hunters, I had no idea they'd be so..." His gaze crossed that of the young woman who seemed to lead the group and he almost lost the thread of his words. "... numerous.”

She had been watching him silently since he had been out in the open, but he had not been prepared for the intensity of her icy blue eyes.

He held up her gaze, detecting the beginning of a smile at the corner of her lips when she answered.

“It appears we're unscathed.”

She seemed so glib and indeed, none of her group members seemed to be suffering from a single scratch.

"Impressive." He replied, truly admiring.

His gaze slipped on her. She was wearing a strange outfit, a mix of leather and fine chain mail, leaving her visibly free to move and much lighter than a classic combat outfit. It was not a mage’s dress either, but the staff she was holding in her hand left little room for interpretation.

Short, black hair framed her rather fine face, with a few strands falling back in front of her eyes. As his attention turned back to the young woman's gaze, he realized that she was scrutinizing him just as intensely. He swallowed with more difficulty than usual and cleared his throat.

"My name is Fenris. These men were imperial bounty hunters seeking to recovers a magister's lost property, namely myself." She frowned very slightly at these words but let him continue in silence. "They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully, Anso chose wisely."

She glanced at her companions before wiping some of the blood from her face, as casual as if it had been just sweat. Fenris then noticed the red line running across her face crossing her nose. He recognized the war paintings that were sometimes found on mabari and found it curious.

"If they were really trying to recapture you, then I'm happy I helped"

Surprised that she was not the least bit angry, he replied while taking care to avoid the inquisitive gaze of his interlocutor.

“A have met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal gain. If I may ask: What was in the chest? The one they kept in the house?"

Again, she smiled at him.

"It was empty”

“I suppose it was too much to hope for. Even so, I had to know.”

The dwarf who accompanied her was inspecting his crossbow, looking for possible snags, and the movement caught Fenris' eye before she spoke again, irremediably attracting his attention.

"You don't need to lie to get my help."

He hesitated about the answer to this. It was almost too good to be true, to come across someone so understanding. Maybe it was still a trap, or maybe he was paranoid.

“That remains to be seen."

He knelt next to the captain's corpse and began to search his pockets. He found a piece of parchment representing a map. He recognized Hightown and memorized the cross probably indicating the address to which he was to deliver the "package" once it was retrieved.

“It's as I thought. My former master accompanied them to the city. I know you have questions, but I must confront him before he flees. I will need your help."

It was a risky gamble, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to have such good backup if he had to face Danarius tonight.

"It sounds like you intend to do more than just talk." remarked the woman in a neutral tone.

“Danarius wants to strip the flesh from my bones and has so many hunters that I lost count. And before that, he kept me on the leash like a Qunari mage, a personal pet to mock Qunari custom. So, yes, I intend to do more than just talk.”

As he spoke, her expression went from neutral to outraged. He saw her clench the handle of her staff as she responded.

“If it means fighting more slavers, I'll help you."

Relieved, Fenris dared again to cross her gaze but quickly turned away.

“I will find a way to repay you. I swear it. The magister is staying in Hightown. Meet me there as soon as you can. We must enter before morning."

She nodded her head and he turned his heels to head towards Hightown. Halfway up he turned his gaze towards downtown to see if he could see them, but it was impossible to detect anything at that distance and in the middle of the night. So, he continued his way, wondering who the woman and her companions might be.

She was accompanied by a dwarf whom he was sure he had already seen at the Hangman, as well as a human warrior who shared some physical traits with their leader. Perhaps a member of her family. There was also another hard-faced woman, no doubt a warrior given her heavy armor and shield. She was obviously part of Kirkwall's guard.

Once in Hightown, he soon found the mansion in question and retreated to the shadows, waiting for his new allies to arrive.

As the minutes went by, he began to have doubts. Would they really come? Why were they taking so long? Had there been an argument between them about whether they were really going to help a stranger to kill a magister in Kirkwall’s rich neighborhood?

The minutes became an hour and at this point Fenris was gnawed by uncertainty. He pinched his nose to try to get his worries out of his head, but the little voice in his head refused to leave him alone.

_Allies? You? Who do you think you are? You're nothing but a runaway slave. Sooner or later, you'll return to your place. They won't come. You are nobody. Why would they risk helping you? The fog warriors experience wasn't enough for you._

He had been going over his thoughts for a while when he heard footsteps in his direction. Rising abruptly with one hand on the handle of his sword, in case Danarius had provided reinforcements, he remained silent and looked around.

An unknown voice reached him from afar.

“You know, Junior, it's eerie how much of a resemblance there is between you two.”

"She's my sister. Of course, there's a resemblance.”

"Ooh, you thought I meant Hawke. I was talking about Gamlen.”

"Maker, I hate you dwarf.”

He then recognized her voice.

"Shush, we're nearly there, let's not get stupidly spotted.”

The relief Fenris felt unknotted in his stomach. They had come. She had kept her word.

He soon saw her, accompanied by the man who was presumably her brother and the dwarf with the crossbow. They had run to join him, and he felt strangely moved. He noticed that the other warrior was missing and suspected that the guard had not wanted to be involved in this story.

They stopped in front of him and he silently pointed to the mansion.

“No one has left the mansion, but I've heard nothing within. Danarius may know we're here. I wouldn't put it past him."

She looked up at the mansion.

“I could stand to know a little more about this Danarius."

She deserved a little information.

“He is a magister from the Tevinter Imperium."

"Oh, is that all?" interrupted the dwarf. "Nothing to worry about, then." He was obviously joking.

"There he is a wealthy mage with great influence. Here, he is but a man who sweats like any other when death comes for him."

The dwarf seemed to accept his answer and made no other comment. She, on the other hand, continued to observe the mansion for a few moments.

“He may have prepared some magical defenses."

"They will not keep me from him." He replied, vehemently and eagerly. The feeling of having his former master cornered in a mansion, at his mercy, filled him with satisfaction.

As soon as Fenris entered the manor, he knew something was wrong. No sooner had they passed the vestibule than hordes of demons and shadows fell upon them.

Danarius had obviously planned a welcoming committee, once again sending his henchmen to fight in his place.

When the first fireball smashed into their enemies, he paused for a moment, looking back.

The woman, whom her companions called Hawke, may have had impressive eyes, but it was nothing compared to the spectacle he now had in front of him.

A mage. He had suspected it, even if the confirmation of his suspicions was somewhat bitter. She wielded her magic with speed and deadly efficiency. Her fighting style was totally different from what he was used to. At Tevinter, the mages were mostly in the flashy business. Hawke would strike to kill, and her glare would only leave her target once it was defeated.

No wonder the slavers were no match for her and her team. Her brother was a perfect reflection of her, but instead of drawing on magic, he showed impressive raw strength. His larger stature allowed him to knock down his enemies with ease. As for the dwarf, he was in possession of a truly impressive weapon. Allied to his aim, he propelled his assailants backwards with his arrows. With the four of them, they cleaned the mansion in a matter of moments, only to be forced to accept what Fenris refused to believe.

“Gone. I had hoped... no, it doesn't matter any longer. I assume Danarius left valuables behind. Take them if you wish. I... need some air."

He left Hawke and her companions and left the mansion. He was still angry, and his anger was now mingled with the frustration of having failed. Danarius was, as always, one step ahead of him. He had no doubt that he would return soon, with more reinforcements.

He was still brooding when the small group left the manor in turn. When he saw her arrive, he gave her a hostile glance.

“It never ends. I escaped a land of dark magic, only to have it hunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul. And now I find myself in the company of yet another mage."

He saw her expression change slightly, from friendly to wary, but he could not hold his tongue.

“I saw you casting spells inside. I should have realized sooner what you really were. Tell me, then. What manner of a mage are you? What is it that you seek?"

The question had had an unexpected effect on Hawke. He had expected to see her get angry or try to justify her case, but for the first time since they met, the pride and assurance in her eyes wavered. It lasted only for a moment, but Fenris could not escape it.

“I don't know. What do you think I seek?"

The answer had been skillfully dodged and turned into an accusation against him. The message had been relatively well received. "Back off." she seemed to say.

"You are skilled, I know that much." He replied. It was a point that he couldn't take from her.

“If you have a problem with my sister, you have a problem with me." Interrupted her brother.

Fenris suddenly felt ashamed. He was insulting the people who had agreed to help him even though he had lied to them. If he was completely honest with himself, he was forced to admit that he had just unfairly transferred his anger to the young woman.

“I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so, I apologize, for nothing could be further from the truth."

He caught Hawke's eye, but she looked away and he felt guilty.

“I did not find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt." He handed her what little money he had. "Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised. Should you find yourself in need of assistance, I would gladly render it."

Her gaze plunged into his own and he felt a shiver run along his spine.

“You didn't seem all that thrilled with me a moment ago."

She had a point, and obviously had been hurt by his comment earlier.

“You are not Danarius. Whether you are anything like him remains to be seen."

She wore a more serene expression to these words, and he felt strangely relieved to have cleared up the misunderstanding.

“Your old master must want something more than just a runaway slave."

"He doesn't want me at all, just the marking on my skin." He bitterly amused himself. "They are lyrium, burned into my flesh to provide the power that Danarius required of his pet. And now he wishes his precious investment returned, even if he must rip it from my corpse."

She gave him a smile that he would not have been able to define, but which made his heartbeat quicken in an incomprehensible way.

“Seems like a waste of a perfectly handsome elf."

Totally taken aback by such a reply, he replied with an uncomfortable laugh, looking away.

“The truth is, I know nothing of the ritual that placed theses markings on me. It was Danarius' choice, one he now regrets."

She observed him for a few more moments before finally making a decision.

“I'm planning an expedition that I might need help with."

So, she wanted him and accepted his proposal to pay his debt.

“Fair enough. Should you ever have need of me, I will be here. If Danarius wishes his mansion back, he is free to return and claim it. Beyond that I am at your disposal."

***

Hawke was quick to put his proposal to good use. He soon found himself totally integrated into her close circle of companions. He was officially introduced to Varric, Carver and Aveline. During their escapades, they then met Anders, Isabella, Merill and Sebastian.

Fenris learned to deal with each of them, even if he discovered a visceral hatred for Anders. This abomination represented everything he hated with the mages, whereas Hawke had demonstrated day after day that she was nothing like the mages he had known all his life.

She was powerful and fair. Did not seek power or wealth more than necessary. She tried to protect her family from misery and would stop at nothing to achieve this while remaining true to her ideals.

The few times they had converse about the situation of the mages had been the few times they had disagreed. Hawke argued that the circles were too strict and were partly responsible when a mage gave in to blood magic. Fenris clearly disagreed with this idea and made this clear. Each time, their conversations ended abruptly when she stopped responding to his arguments, giving up trying to change his mind. And each time, it would take almost a day before their relationship returned to normal.

How she had been spared by the Templars was a mystery. She did not hide her talents and was relatively well known in Kirkwall, at least in the lower town. And yet no Templars had come knocking on Gamlen Amell's door.

Despite all this, Fenris liked to be at her side, he liked to fight with her and felt almost invincible if she was with him. For this reason, he never declined an invitation to join her on any mission. Nor could he deny the attraction he felt for her, but he was careful not to let that attraction get the better of him. Hawke was a mage, so it was out of question to explore the desires and thoughts that sometimes crossed his mind when his gaze wandered to her hips as she walked ahead of him. Yet, as soon as she looked into his eyes, his pulse would start to race, and he would often hide his discomfort with cold, scathing lines.

He had also noticed that he was not the only one watching Hawke. Sebastian had a crush on her, but his religious side forbade him from indulging in such thoughts. Fenris had saw him praying for forgiveness shortly after a conversation with Hawke, and he could not help but sympathize with the young prince, understanding his suffering.

Until one evening, after hours of drinking and playing cards with Varric, Carver and Isabella, Fenris had seen Sebastian and Hawke together in the shadows.

They were both standing near the chantry, chatting in a low voice away from prying eyes. Fenris could not help but stop to observe them from a distance. After a few seconds, Sebastian had caressed Hawke's cheek with the back of his hand, pretending to come closer to kiss her.

Fenris had held his breath, observing the scene with the full awareness that he should not. She did not move, certainly waiting to see if he would go through with it. Sebastian stopped a few centimeters from Hawke's lips before closing his eyes, resolute. He moved away from her and she gave him a sad smile.

They exchanged a few words and he saw her tiptoeing to put a kiss on Sebastian's cheek before turning back, certainly to return to Gamlen.

Panic had then seized Fenris, she was heading straight to him and he was in danger of being caught in the act. He took a few steps back, stepped out of sight and resumed a neutral composure before moving towards the chantry's place as if nothing had happened.

"Fenris! " Exclaimed Hawke when she suddenly came face to face with the elf.

"Hawke." He replied, lowering his emotionless gaze on her.

His heart was pounding, and he had a hard time staying calm as her blue eyes plunged into his own. He detected sadness, which lasted only a few seconds.

"If you are there, I deduce that the wicked grace is over? " she asked in a cheerful voice and with a smile.

Fenris couldn't help but take a look at where Sebastian had been a few moments earlier, but he had already left. He turned his attention back to her and curbed a burst of desire when he caught her perfume, realizing that she was much too close for her own good.

"Uh, yes. The dwarf has won again. I didn't want to lose my clothes again, so I left early.”

She nodded her head and he saw her gaze pass from his face to his bust, a mischievous smile on her lips. He swallowed as he thought about what might be going through her head.

"You're going back to Lowtown? "he asked nonchalantly, hesitating to offer her an escort.

"No," she replied to his surprise. "The night is still young, and I need to take my mind off it.”

She tapped the purse hanging from her belt, still full of the week's rewards.

"I think I now have enough to finance the expedition to the deep roads, so I'll probably go back to Jethann. He promised me a discount if I went to see him directly.”

It took him a few moments to realize that she was talking about the elf who worked at the blossoming rose, the very one they had questioned just a few days ago. The former lover of Ninette, Ghyslain's wife. The elf had shown a keen interest in Hawke during his interrogation and although she had politely declined the offer in the presence of her companions, she had obviously not been indifferent.

Fenris felt his cheeks reddening as he imagined Hawke and Jethann together. He imagined the elf kissing her, slowly removing her clothes, devouring her alabaster skin. Within seconds, his mind imagined what it would be like if he took Jethan's place, relieved Hawke of her desire and helped her drown her sorrow in a long night of debauchery.

His arousal was now obvious, and he slightly shifted in the shadow to hide his condition.

"Oh... Have fun, then." Was all he was able to say without betraying his suddenly hoarse voice.

She gave him another smile.

"Good night, Fenris."

He stood still for a long time after Hawke's departure, taking deep breaths to calm down. Luckily, he was not far from home.

After hours in his bed, trying to sleep, it was impossible for him to think of anything but Hawke and the other elf. The arousal he felt was matched only by the jealousy of not being Jethan right now.

He ended up giving in to his desire and slowly, with his eyes closed in his bed in tatters, he freed his cock and started to stroke himself gently. He thought of her, imagined it was her hand that was caressing him. Slowly at first, then harder, his hand stroked his shaft. He pictured himself with her, kissing her and thrusting inside her wildly until he felt his balls tighten. A groan escaped him, a half-formed name on his lips as his seeds spilled on his bare torso and his hand.

He stayed like this a moment, recovering his breath little by little and slowly coming to his senses.

Pleasure gave way to shame as he slowly realized what he had done.

***

When he saw Hawke the next day, he was so overcome with shame that he couldn't look her in the eyes. If she did not seem to notice anything, Varric certainly did, and waited of a moment of inattention on their small group to ask him discreetly.

"Did something happen last night?”

The insight of the dwarf was almost supernatural.

"No," he replied, defensively.

"Oh, still brooding, I see. All right, don't say anything. I'll ask Hawke.”

He couldn't stop himself from grabbing his arm.

"Don't."

The dwarf's smile widened, and he cursed himself for betraying himself so easily. Varric glanced at Hawke, in the middle of a conversation with Anders, and then turned his attention back to him.

"Did something happen between you two?”

Fenris shook his head negatively and Varric's smile faded a little.

"Oh, I think I understand." He was going to give him a friendly pat when he changed his mind, remembering that he hated to be touched. "Good luck with that." he said before joining Anders and Hawke in their conversation.

***

The expedition in the deep roads was planned in a few days. Fenris hadn't seen Sebastian again at Hawke's side for a while and he himself had distanced himself from her somewhat. He had declined the last invitations she had extended to him, pretending to be busy elsewhere while he was spending his time drinking at Danarius' manor.

The magister had been strangely absent since their attempt to trap him and Fenris was beginning to wonder if he hadn't given up. No longer leaving the manor, he spent his days emptying his former master's wine cellar so as not to think of Marian Hawke.

Unfortunately for him, drunkenness had not brought him this deliverance.

The day before leaving for the expedition, she came to find him in his mansion. He had just taken a long sip straight from the neck of a bottle of wine, the third of the evening. When he saw her arrive, he realized that for once he could not feel his heart racing, nor the shame overwhelming him. It was good news.

“Agreggio Pavali. There are six bottles in the cellar." He said, a little numb. "Danarius used to have me pour it for his guests. My appearance intimidated them, he said, which he enjoyed."

She smiled slightly before answering him in a charming tone.

“I can't imagine why they'd be put off."

He paused, trying to find out if he had understood the sentence correctly.

“I'll take that as a compliment."

He took another sip before throwing the bottle on the wall, a little more violently than he had intended.

"It's good I can still take pleasure in the small things." He did not specify what other pleasures he was deprived of.

She looked falsely offended before answering.

“You could've offered a glass first, you know."

He smiled at her, she always took everything lightly. This casual and cynical side appealed to him.

“There's more if you're really interested."

She hastened to disabuse him.

“Perish the thought. How else would you redecorate the walls?"

He could not help but laugh. She was the only one to ever achieve this.

“I've wanted to leave my past behind me. But it won't stay there. Tell me, have you never wanted to return to Ferelden?"

She seemed to think seriously about the question, and he waited patiently for her answer.

“I have no home left to return to."

"The blight is over. You could rebuild what you lost. Do you truly not want to?"

She met his gaze and he didn’t look away.

“I have to admit, it's an attractive idea."

"But not now." He understood in her eyes. " I understand. Still, to have the option... must be gratifying."

She had a sad little smile.

“If you're looking to start a life, you could stay. Maybe it's just me, but it sounds like you want to stick around."

Oh Maker, she really had no idea what he really wanted. But he just answered, as neutral as ever.

“I could see myself staying... for the right reasons." _And you're one of them_. He thought.

He got up and took a few steps to get closer to the fire.

“I should thank you again for helping me with the hunters. Had I known Anso would find me a woman so capable, I might have asked him to look sooner."

His attempt to compliment her was flawed, he knew it, so he didn't dare turn around until he heard her answer.

“Maybe I should be thanking Anso."

He felt himself blushing.

"Maybe you should." He turned to her and she, in turn, stood up, visibly ready to leave." Perhaps I'll practice my flattery for your next visit? With any luck, I'll become better at it."

She just smiled and he watched her leave, wondering if this whole conversation was real or if it was an invention of his tortured mind.


End file.
